Solve for $b$. $4b+5=1+5b$ $b=$
Answer: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ b $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 4b+5&=1+5b \\\\ 4b+5 {-5b} &= 1+5b{-5b} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 5b from each side.}}\\\\ -b+5&=1 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ -b+5{-5} &= 1{-5} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 5 from each side.}}\\\\ -b &=-4 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ \dfrac{-b}{{-1}} &= \dfrac{-4}{{-1}} &&\gray{\text{Divide each side by -1.}}\\\\ b &= {4} &&\gray{\text{Simplify.}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $b = { 4 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]